The Name On His Wrist
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: The name on his wrist destroyed his life, so he did what any reasonable person would do. He obliterated it. Soulmate!AU. Please read the warnings in the AN.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **AN and Warning** \- I have no idea what this is, and I think warnings should apply, though I'm not entirely sure what warnings. Self harm and self mutilation, definitely, and also possibly emotional torture? Either way, read with care.

 **Written for;**

 **Great AU Competition** \- Soulmate!AU - Optional Prompts; "I'm tired of waiting.", Flowers, Clock Tower.

 **Slytherin Challenge** \- Rabastan

 **Build A Fic** \- RabastanRegulus, "You shouldn't be here", Escape, White, "What did you expect?"

 **Colours of the Rainbow Competition** \- Purple 1 - A family of the Sacred 28

 **Theme Challenge** \- Betrayal 4

 **Mortal Kombat Competition** \- Kano - Write about a Slytherin

* * *

 **The Name On His Wrist**

* * *

"But what if -"

"Andie, it's not going to be a problem," Rabastan murmured, kissing her wrist gently. "You're my soulmate, I have no doubt. I don't need a name on my skin to tell me that. Okay?"

She offered him a small smile, but it was plain to see that she was still worried. "I'm tired of waiting. I wish you'd been born earlier."

He snorted, grinning down at her. "I'll inform my mother of your complaint at the soonest possible opportunity."

Whacking his arm, Andromeda sighed, checking her watch again. "Promise you'll meet me by the stairs in the morning?"

"I swear. I love you," he said, kissing her softly. "Try not to worry so much, everything will be fine."

* * *

 _The name on his wrist left him choking on sobs, unsure if his heart was breaking more for himself or the woman he loved. This didn't need to mean anything. He could be strong. He was stronger than some damn coming of age thing. He'd prove it. He'd be better than what the universe gave him. For her._

* * *

She threw the flowers he'd conjured as she ran away down the corridor. He could only watch her go with a sinking feeling in his stomach and a constricting band around his heart.

Classes that day came and went without his notice, the only time his brain checked in at all was between classes and during lunch and dinner as he tried to find her. Searching for hours, he almost cursed himself when he found her by the clock tower as the hands ticked closer and closer to mignight. He should have known she'd be there. It was their place after all.

"You shouldn't be here," she whispered, her voice hoarse. "Go away, please."

Her desperation killed him, but still he stepped closer, dropping to his knees when he reached her side.

"Andie... I can beat this. I love _you_ , I want _you_. Only you. Please believe me."

She shook her head. "You can't beat fate, Rab. We both... we both know that. Just... leave. You're only making this harder."

"Nothing can be harder than losing you," he argued, clutching at her hand. It took a few seconds to realise that she wasn't fighting him off. "Please, Andie. Please. I love you."

"It's not enough. It never will be."

* * *

 _The name on his wrist was crueller because it shared her last name. He'd fallen in love with a Black, and his soulmate was another. So close and yet light years away from the one he craved._

* * *

"Who is it?"

He shook his head. "What good will it do you to know?"

"Don't I deserve to know the name that's ruined my life?" she asked, her eyes alight with anger and hurt. She looked so beautiful it hurt to even look at her. Before he could stop her, she'd pulled back the robe sleeve to reveal the black writing scripted on the inside of his wrist.

Her gasp was like a million tiny knives through his chest and as she stumbled back from him, he could only reach for her with desperation.

"My cousin? My little cousin? How will I ever escape the two of you?"

"Andie -"

"You'll always be there. I'll never be free. Never understand why you had to be his instead of mine!"

"Andie -"

"I hate you! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you I hate -"

He caught her as she fell to the floor, her legs giving out as the pain of the situation collapsed on her all at once. He rocked her against his chest, aching for the reason but happy that she was back where she belonged.

In his arms.

* * *

 _The name on his wrist caused nothing but pain and sorrow and fear and hurt. Not just for him, but for the only person that could possibly matter. He had to watch her sob, watch her break, watch her fall apart, all because of the black mark that had destroyed every plan he'd ever had._

* * *

She withdrew from him after that night. They'd cried together for hours, but as the sun rose, she'd pushed him away and wiped away the tears. He'd never seen the Andromeda he loved again. She was a ghost of the woman he'd known, a faint echo of the vibrant girl he'd fallen in love with. She looked through him when they passed in the corridors, refused to answer him if he tried to speak to her.

He'd lost her.

People seemed to realise what had happened within days, and he got tired of pushing people away when they tried to get a glimpse of the name on his wrist. When he took to hexing anyone who came to close, he was left alone.

He left Hogwarts without a backwards glance. Without her, there was nothing to bring a smile to his face. Without her, there was nothing to make his stomach dance with excitement. Without her... without her there was nothing.

He joined his brother at Voldemort's side, knowing she'd disapprove, knowing she'd fight on the opposing side, knowing that if he were to ever meet her in battle, he'd lay his wand down at her feet and surrender.

He let life pass him by, surviving not living, watching the days pass with the brightness of the moon his only indicator that he was a day closer to the blessed relief that death beckoned with.

* * *

 _The name on his wrist ruined his life, and when the owner of the name approached, Rabastan could do little else than return the favour._

* * *

"Rabastan?"

He sneered, turning his gaze on the pale teenager in front of him. Barely out of school, playing with the big boys before he was ready, Regulus looked nervous, pale and trembling slightly.

"What do you want, Black?"

His white skin paled further if that was possible, and he took a step back, unsure under the hatred of Rabastan's gaze.

"You... I, um..."

"Spit it out."

"You're my soulmate. I thought... Well, I mean, we should, um..."

Rabastan raised a single eyebrow. "What did you expect, Black? Was you hoping for romance, for love and hearts and flowers? Please, tell me all about your adoration and devotion to me. Really. I could use a laugh."

Regulus stammered, backing away.

"I, uh, sorry to have, uh, bothered -"

Rabastan cut him off, crowding him back against the wall, his arms either side of the new recruit's head. "Let's get something straight, Little Black. I am not, nor will I ever be, your soulmate. I lost my soulmate on my seventeenth birthdays when the universe decided to fuck me over. Understand?"

"But... Your name. I have your name on my wrist. You have mine on yours, right?"

"Wrong."

* * *

 _The name on his wrist had destroyed his life, so he did what any reasonable person would._

* * *

Raising his hand, smirking as Regulus flinched, Rabastan shook his sleeve away from his wrist. Scars had obliterated the writing completely, making it unreadable. No more was Regulus Black on Rabastan's wrist.

Regulus gasped in horror as the sleeve fell further back, and he recoiled when he recognised the name carved unevenly into Rabastan's arm.

* * *

 _Andromeda Black was Rabastan's soulmate. He'd made sure of it._


End file.
